Happy Father's Day
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: An special gift in a special day...


I don't own anything.

Ok…. I couldn't let this day pass without celebrate this special day… so here it is.

_**Happy Father's Day**_

_ Times fly_. It had been almost two and a half years that they were together but his words still fresh in her memory _**"… think about my future, settling down. Be nice if it were Calleigh."**_ and _**" maybe when I find the… the right girl."**_

Looking back of everything they had pass, her smoke inhalation, the Russian mob, his coma; he was a survivor. They were. Now after so much time she is living the present expecting, excite for the future, the near future; their future. She could almost see all the little clothes, the cradle, the loud yet sweet crying, soft laughs, maybe a tutu or who knows small cars on the floor; a scene that she never thought she would think, even more, share with someone.

And here she is throwing up almost her entire diner at 3 a.m _**"hey little one… go easy on me,ok?! We need to wait until morning…"**_ she whispers amazing how she felt easily comfortable in all this motherhood stuff. If some years ago, someone would told her that one day she would be in this, she wouldn't believe it. She was really surprised that Eric didn't suspect her morning sick last week after all he was a CSI, actually the best one she knew and a damn good, tall, handsome and sexy CSI. Since her stomach settle down, she washed her mouth and get back to bed eagerly for morning to come so she could give him her present.

Finally Sunday morning… she wake up, the sun was already shinning out side but their room was still a little dark. Turning around she saw him sleeping so calm, so boyish yet so manly_… God she loves him._ Once tasting a life with Eric she couldn't never think live without him; with him she had learned the real meaning of love and be loved in returned. She was happy, _no!_ she was more then happy, she was complete in all ways… heart, body and soul. Thanks to Eric, her partner, her friend, lover and husband… _her Eric_. The man who had stolen forever her heart and had give sense to her life; a small smile spread on her lips and before she notices he was looking at her with those dark chocolate eyes, the window of his soul, the door of his heart.

"_**morning"**_ his voice hoarse from sleep broke her thoughts and his hands strong yet kindly rolling through her arms, stopping just below the hem of her nightgown in her tight and quite arousing her, teasing her. She needed a minute or two to catch her thoughts before answer him

"_**uhm… morning"**_ she replied kissing him deeply when he pulled her to him and roll on top of her. She loved morning like that; no worry about time or work only the two of them, well… now the tree of them. Suddenly the need of oxygen was strong enough for breaking them apart and they had to fight against the will of not doing it; resting his forehead on hers, he whisper a little dizzy in her taste _**"I… I.. love you… so much…" **_he always said that and she was never tired if listen, it was like every time, the first time _**" I love you too..".**_

Rolling to her side, he teased her _**"you were smiling… another dream about me??" **_he asked making her blush _**"too flatterer aren't you?"**_ she replied _**"wow…"**_ he pout and she smile _**"I have something for you…"**_ she said getting out of the bed _**"what??"**_

She came back from the closet with a small gift in her hands _**"…but it's not even my birthday…"**_ and give it to him _**"I know…"**_ he looked at her for a moment _**"open it"**_ her eyes was sparkling, something that he never saw before. Getting his attention on the small package in his hands, he opened and suddenly his heart stopped, his brain failed, he was astonished, he had to try to remember how to breathe, how to talk again. Two test strips, two yeses. He look at her wordless then look back to the box in his hands _**"it's… it's… blue…"**_ he whisper _**"Cal, it's blue…we're… OMG!!…you're..."**_ he pull out of the bed, took her in his arms and spin her around in the air _**"you're pregnant"**_ his voice full of emotion, excitement _**"baby, you're pregnant" **_he repeated almost not believing _**"yes, I am…"**_ she kiss him _**"Happy Father's Day"**_ he put her down and then it sink in that today was father's day and he was going to be a father, Calleigh was pregnant with his baby, their baby. He drop to his knees and kissed her belly in adoration, in awe_. He was going to be a father, a father!_ He couldn't believe it, so much time dreaming about it; wishing that one day Calleigh would see that she was the right girl and now she was here with him, giving him the best gift he could ever ask for, a family with her. He stand up and look at her in the eyes, his already wet, tears falling down his cheek; he was speechless and right now words wasn't necessary because she already knew…

Thanks for read…and you know, make me happy…


End file.
